


"God she looks so happy"

by sneha_ksd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneha_ksd/pseuds/sneha_ksd
Summary: Waverly is Wynonna's favourite person in the world and her favourite person in the world is getting married to her best friend.If any of this made you feel anythingOr if you feel so inclinedPlease buy me a coffee?Any tips would be GREATLY APPRECIATEDhttps://ko-fi.com/sneha_ksd
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 39





	"God she looks so happy"

“God she looks so happy”  
Wynonna looked on as Waverly double checked the flowers and couldn’t help but think of how she left Waverly.  
No matter what was happening in the world, which demon ass was hell bent on burning down the homestead, no matter how much whiskey was lost, there was only one thing that mattered to Wynonna, Waverly’s happiness.  
There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for it.  
For years, Wynonna thought the only way Waverly could be safe, could have a life is if she stayed away. It broke her heart to be away from her baby sister. She might never have admitted it but every day away was torture.

But it was drilled into Wynonna’s head, the only way Waverly had a chance was to stay away. Nedley, Gus no one thought Wynonna staying would give Waverly a chance.  
Everyone wanted Waverly to have a normal life, Wynonna included, so the company of the “crazy sister who shot their daddy” probably wasn’t the best course of action.

So even though it broke Wynonna’s heart, and took every ounce of strength in her, she left. She stayed away from Waverly. She missed out on so much, but every day she was away she knew a little part of her died have to be so far from her baby sister. She’d have moments when she’d want to head back but the words of everyone would ring in her head.  
The only way she could stay away is because she thought it was the only the way Waverly would be happy, could be happy.  
“God she looks so happy”  
Wynonna let out while wiping away a shy little tear as it rolled down her cheeks.  
She stood looking at her baby sister running about making sure was everything is in order.  
It didn’t matter that she was the bride, she’s been the wedding planner from the start and even being the goddamn bride of the wedding wouldn’t stop Waverly from playing the role.  
Wynonna found herself getting stuck in these little moments, constantly thinking about how they got to this point in their life.  
She couldn’t help but feel guilt. So so much guilt. For leaving, for how she hurt Waverly. These thoughts had been creeping up more lately.  
Mama left, and Waverly always thought it was because she wasn’t good enough.  
Daddy died at my hands.  
Willa wasn’t here.  
Everyone was gone, but I was here and I still chose to leave her behind.  
Waverly grew up thinking she wasn’t worthy of love, wasn’t someone that people wanted to stay back for.  
Waverly grew up thinking that she was only worth abandonment.

“I’ve done a lot of shitty things in life, I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I never wanted Waverly to be one of those. So I left. I convinced myself that leaving her was the right thing to do but it was anything but.  
OKAY  
Snap out of it you Elsa. It’s your baby girl’s wedding. Today is not the day you keep getting lost in the memories of being the Ice Queen that abandoned your little sister. Get some whiskey in you and let’s get this party started. Today your little munchkin and is marrying your best friend. Also you’re gonna need tequila. Mucho tequila to not imagine what your baby sister and your best friend will be doing tonight.”

The Earp Homestead has a history to say the least. From revenants storming in and dragging Daddy Earp and Willa out to a revenant army trying to take on Bulshar. It’s a bit simplified to say that there have been a few “events” at the Earp Homestead.  
Wynonna wasn’t sure why the couple even picked the homestead to be the venue for the wedding. Just family and friends, she understood. Lots and lots and lots of booze, she understood and she approved. But the homestead? This never made sense. I mean nothing good has ever happened there to the family or the couple…… unless you count the number of times the thin walls have proven to be informative of the “good times”.  
She even argued it but apparently the brides get the final call on where the wedding happens and not the bride’s sister or best friend. Weird rule but okay.  
Wynonna might have argued that she didn’t like the idea of the wedding venue being the Homestead for many reasons but secretly I think everyone knew. She just didn’t want to tempt fate. She’s never been the one to really worry about these kind of things but she didn’t want anything, absolutely anything ruining her baby girl’s wedding. She’s never seen Waverly so happy. So full of joy, so at peace.  
And there’s nothing that she wouldn’t do to make sure Waverly was always this blissful. It took Wynonna years to figure it out but all Waverly needed to be happy was the ones that loved her, to stay. Stay by her side.  
So she knew, never again, never again would she let anyone tell her staying away from Waverly is going to keep her happy. Never again will she abandon her Baby Girl.  
“Wynonna could you help me with the zipper please”  
The voice cut through the thoughts in Wynonna’s head and she found herself at the brink of tears again, seeing Waverly in her wedding dress. With her hair done up with the flowers.  
“Wynonna! Zipper pleaaaaaase” Waverly almost squealed with a very evident urgency in her voice. Not for the dress but just to get married honestly.  
“Oh yeah sorry Baby Girl. Coming” Wynonna answered.  
“You know Wynonna, it’s usually the one’s getting married that get emotional seeing their partner in the dresses that cry….. I mean I’m not complaining, just saying though.”  
“Well what can I say Angel pants or well Angel dress? You kinda look stunning right now and I can’t help but feel emotional. My baby sister is getting married today, to my best friend. That is both awesome and gross. But I’m trying to focus on the awesome part. And I don’t think this Whiskey is strong enough. I need some more.”

“Wow Wynonna, I just figured you’d deflect and blame the tears on the on the flowers in the room.  
You know nothing is going to change right? I hope you aren’t scared about that. I still need you Wynonna. Please don’t forget that. We is the team right?  
And I know Nicole needs you too. Even if you idiots won’t ever admit it to each other unless y’all have consumed booze in your body weight, you both need each other and love each other.”

“Bleh. I don’t know what you talking about. You didn’t drink from my glass did you? I might have added a little extra kick to it. Also, no I’m not scared things are going to change. That’s not why I’m *Wynonna’s signature hand movements* EMoTIoNAL”  
“Then tell me why Wynonna. What’s going on in your head?”  
“It’s your wedding day Waves, can we please focus on you.”  
“You telling me or not. You really think Nicole and I can get married knowing something’s bothering you. And before you tell me that she doesn’t got a clue. No offence but you ain’t that great of an actor. We can see right through you.”  
“Well that hurts.”  
“Wynonna”  
“Psssh okay.  
I am sorry”

“What? Why?”

“I am sorry I left. I am sorry I made you feel like you weren’t good enough for me to stay back. I swear Waves I left because I thought I was bad for you. I didn’t want the craziness and badshit that follows me to ruin you. So I ran away from you, thinking it was the only way I could protect you. I didn’t know how else to keep you safe. To let you have a normal life….. I didn’t-”  
Waverly cut her off and hugged Wynonna  
“Wynonna I am a fully grown half angel adult woman marrying redhead sheriff that was the sole survivor of a cult massacre. You killed demons for a living with a magic gun and you have a Vampire baby daddy. Wynonna nothing about our lives are conventionally normal. But you know what about our lives is normal? Us. Our love, our friends and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. All I’ve ever needed.  
Did it suck that you left? Yes, it sucked like hell.  
But you seem to be stuck on the fact that you left, and quite conveniently ignore that you came back. You came back and broke the curse. You didn’t let any of those blood sucking, idiot revenants hurt me. You didn’t let the garden keep me away from you, away from Nicole.  
So please, stop beating yourself up. I love you Wynonna, you are my sister and my family. And no matter what happens that will never change. Except please stop taking Nicole to strip clubs. I am losing too many sweaters to strawberry scented glitter.”

Wynonna didn’t have anything left to say, but she knew exactly what to do. She hugged her baby sister, kissed her forehead and exclaimed, “Okay let’s go get you married. Then you can go bang the hot redhead who’s gonna be your wife. Bleh why do I keep giving myself such images ugh”  
Waverly giggled and nodded excitedly at the idea of getting married to the love of her life.  
The two sisters tried to be sly about the tears in their eyes, but they weren’t fooling anyone.  
“Okay Waves I’m going to take a round and make sure no Gnomes are treading about in search of wives. Got to make sure Red is still here and ready to make an honest woman out of you.  
Follow me baby condom, we got work to do”  
“Don’t take too long, you gotta walk me down the Aisle remember. Also, are you sure you want peacemaker at the ceremony. I mean it doesn’t really go with the theme, don’t you think? “

“Peacemaker is my plus one, she’s coming to the ceremony, plus I think she really pulls my outfit together don’t you think?”  
Waverly couldn’t help but laugh. She knew there was nothing she could say to change Wynonna’s mind, and honestly, I don’t think she wanted her to change her mind either ways.  
“Plus Peacemaker’s got a role at the ceremony, quite a banger of a role if I may say”  
“Wait what?!”  
Before Waverly could get a chance to ask any more questions, Wynonna had disappeared with Rachel.  
“God Wynonna, you’re gonna earp it up aren’t you” Waverly whispered to herself with a slight grin that one could have easily missed.  
*************************************  
“Okay Smaldez go check out the reception area and make sure our surprise is safe.  
We pull this off, I’ll give you my fringe leather jacket”  
“I’d have done it without the bribe but I will take your deal. See ya on the other side!”  
“Hiya Red! How’s my favourite spice girl doing? No cold feet right? I mean as your bride’s sister; I have to make sure you stay but as your best friend… You don’t need a getaway truck do you?”  
“Hi Wynonna, I’m good. That’s a negative on the getaway truck. Come hell or high water, I will marry your sister today.”  
“Good. Cause that was a test. There’s no way I’m letting you leave my sister at the altar.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it. I have no plans of leaving the love of my life AND my best friend behind. Y’all are stuck with me Earp. Get used to it”  
Wynonna had a conventional life. In and out of Juvie and treatment facilities, not the best places to socialize or make friends so whenever Nicole says the words Best friends, her heart can’t help but smile but her proud little self would never admit how happy she was. I mean it wasn’t very on brand for them to be emotional, but it was the wedding day after all. So “wynaught” today be the day they show their feelings?

“Listen Tater Haught, I just want you to know. I trust you with Waverly and I know you love her and you’ll always love her. So thank you for that. Thank for making her this happy. Thank you for not running away when you saw the craziness and the demons.”

“ I love her Wynonna and I kinda love you too. I ain’t going anywhere. And you should know Earp, this isn’t going to change anything. We aren’t going anywhere okay. I got you and I always will.”  
“Dammit I thought I was done with feelings today; I swear to god someone’s watered down the booze. I gotta go deal with that. That’s a level 100 emergency. See ya out there Red.”  
Wynonna didn’t want Nicole to see her tears but she didn’t need to. She already knew why Wynonna ran out the way she did.  
The homestead was beautifully decorated with the most gorgeous wildflowers and fairy lights in every corner. It was quite obvious who planned the decorations. It had Waverly written all over it. But it was perfect. Everything just seemed right.  
Everything about the day was going about without a hiccup, which scared Wynonna. She wanted the day to be perfect but she’s too scared to put her guard down. She’s never gotten the chance to experience “happy” without something dreadful following and she was determined that today will be the best day of Waverly’s life. The day her baby girl gets married will be perfect.  
*********************************************************  
“It’s almost time baby girl, you ready?”  
“Yes. I can’t wait to see her. Have you seen her yet? How does she look? Omg I know she looks perfect.”  
“I mean she’s alright”  
The two of them chuckled and made their way out.  
Nedley walked Nicole down the aisle and she was desperately waiting to get glimpse of Waverly.  
Mercedes ready to officiate the wedding and Jeremy, Robin and Doc are suited up and standing up there with the family.  
The music started again and the moment Nicole has been eagerly waiting for the entire day has finally come. Waverly in the most gorgeous lace wedding dress, with her hair done up with the most beautiful flowers. She couldn’t help but tear up seeing her to be wife.  
Wynonna and Waverly made their way to the end of the aisle.  
“A vision” Nicole let out barely landing on anyone’s ears.  
For a moment Wynonna paused and she looked at the two of them. She looked at how they looked at each other and in that moment she knew, there was only one thing that had to happen for the day to be perfect, to make Waverly happy for the rest of her life. The two of them had to be together. That’s all that mattered.  
“Here you go Red, take care of our angel, of our girl. Also, can you maybe make the walls a little thicker at home? For all of our sakes”

“I got her Earp and I got you. Also, yes. I will fix the walls. But can please not talk about it here in front of all of our family and friends.”  
Everyone couldn’t stop giggling.  
You’d expect Wynonna to stand beside Waverly as her Maid of Honor but it was a decision made by them that she was going to stand by Nicole’s side. She took her place and the ceremony finally began.  
Mercedes began.  
“You know I was wondering what I say standing here but I think it’s better if we let the couple handle the talking. So without any delay, the vows.”  
Nicole took Waverly’s hand and it took everything in her not to break down in tears. Tears of absolute joy. She’d never felt like this before for anyone, she’d never loved anyone the way she loved Waverly.  
Nicole began:  
“My love, from the day I walked into Shorty’s I knew then that you were going to change my life. You’ve had my heart from the first smile and wave. You are kind. You are silly. You are intelligent. You are extraordinary. Your laugh is like Christmas and no one makes a power point presentation like you do.  
You, Waverly Earp, are the love of my life. You haven’t just brought me a love I never thought I’d have, but you brought into my life a family I have always yearned. You brought me my best friend that I can’t imagine my life without. I won’t let a day go by without letting you know how much I love you. I’ve said it before and I will say it again, standing here in front of those dear to us. I love you Waverly Earp and I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. And these are the truest words I will ever speak.  
Everyday we’re together is another day I’m living out my dreams and I never want to stop.  
That day when I walked into Shorty’s, I didn’t just fall in love with you. I walked in and found my home in you. A home I will protect with every fiber in my being. My home. You.  
Waverly from the instant I met you, I knew in my heart that you're an angel, you're my angel. Life isn't easy, life isn't always going to be smiles and laughs, there's going to be Gnome attacks and maybe the occasional Goo but even on those days, even when it feels like the world is ending  
There's one thing I'm certain of and that's I'll love you even on that day. I will hold your hand and I will never let go. Wherever you go, I go remember?  
You never have to be anyone other than yourself ever. I don't know what life is going to bring us but no matter what happens, as long as you'll have me I will be by your side.  
I love you Waverly Earp and that will be the truest words I've ever said, the truest words I've ever felt.”  
I don’t think there was a single dry eye at this wedding, and we weren’t even half way through the festivities.  
Waverly couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop her tears. It took an effort to compose herself and she began. She pulled Nicole closer. They knew they couldn’t kiss JUST yet but their foreheads could touch.  
There wasn’t a rule against that right?

Waverly began:

“You know Nicole, all my life I’ve always done what was expected off me. It never occurred to me to think if what people wanted me to be was who I wanted to be.  
And then I met you baby and things never felt more clear. When you left your card at Shorty’s after saving me from my shirt, I remember picking up that card and going “Officer Haught of course” and I wasn’t wrong then, and I’m not wrong now. You look so darn “Haught” today.  
You saw me for who I was and helped me see who I wanted to be. I didn’t have to fight to be seen. No matter where we are, how far we’re apart, we always find our ways back to each other and no matter what our next chapters hold, I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you and finding my way back to you my love.  
Sometime the most unexpected things in life, unexpected people in life turn out to be the most important ones.  
Thank you for walking in to Shorty’s that day.  
Thank you for choosing me.  
Thank you for seeing me.  
I’m lucky to be someone that you love, we’re (talking about Wynonna and her) lucky to be loved by you. Even when the world is burning around us, when nothing in life is certain, me loving you will never change. It will never cease.  
I want so badly to be able to explain all the love I have for you. Not the love of butterflies and stomach knots—but it's more than that. You're the love of my life. No matter what universe we're in, we always find our way back to each other.  
I love you Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I really really love you, and even if the world is ending around us you'll always be the one I want beside me. I have found what I wanted in my life and that's you Nicole. You're the one I want to love completely and forever, and I cannot wait for this adventure of ours.  
You, Nicole Haught, are the love of my life and everything in me recognizes your heart as my home and your arms, my shelter.”

Mercedes could hardly get the next few words out.  
“I don’t think any of us can handle any more emotions so let’s get to the part these two want the most.  
Also, if anyone here thinks they get to object to this union. Please park your asses in that chair. NO ONE HERE IS GOING TO STOP THIS WEDDING.”

Taking peacemaker out and making it VERY evident she’s there with a warning shot in the air, Wynonna bellows “No one here has any problems here, RIGHT?”

Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle and realize what “role” Wynonna was talking about for peacemaker.  
Mercedes continued, “Now that we’ve got it out of the way. Let’s get the rings done.  
Nicole Rayleigh Haught, do you take Waverly Earp as your wife?  
“I do” Nicole said effortlessly in seconds.  
Waverly Earp, do you take Nicole Haught as your wife?  
“I do”. It was instant from Waverly as well.  
“You may kiss your wife!”  
Mercedes hardly finished the line that two of them embraced and made it official!  
THEY WERE FINALLY MARRIED!  
***************************************  
The entire party made their way to the reception area. Another proud moment for Waverly figuring out how to seat her guests in the most perfect way.  
The barn is done up with the lights and the most elegant chairs and tables. But something was wrong.  
Where there should be two beautiful chairs for the brides was an unknown object covered with what looked like a table cloth from the homestead’s kitchen.  
Waverly was muddled and Nicole was curious.  
Rachel walks in with a mic and introduces Wynonna front and center.  
Wynonna took the mic and began  
“ So this is just a little wedding present from us. Everyone here at this wedding has played a very important and significant role in this relationship but none more so than this.”

In the most dramatic manner possible, the cloth was lifted and there we had the COUCH.  
The couch from Nedley’s office, where everything began.  
Waverly turned red in embarrassment and buried her head into Nicole. Nicole couldn’t stop laughing. Not everyone got the joke but the ones that did, couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Nice job baby condom, you got the jacket.”  
You’d think Wynonna was done but after the couple took their seats in the couch and everyone got comfortable she had a little more to say.  
“Baby Girl, Haught Pants today is a day we Celebrate, we dance and we drink. A lot. But before we get to those party activities, there’s something I need to get off my chest.  
Baby girl I'm so sorry I left. I thought leaving you behind, staying away from you was the only way to let you have your life. It’s what I thought, it's what everyone thought. But I was wrong. Staying away from you, pushing you away Its one of the biggest regrets I have.  
I'm so sorry I did that to you We're here today and it's your freaking wedding and I'm so fucking proud of you And Haught stuff I've got one condition for you Never break her heart, never let her go, get me some noise cancelling headphones and you can't call her your best friend that's my title. (I expect Nicole to go something like well technically that’s 3 and half conditions XD) We’ve lived our entire lives ruled by the curse but not anymore. We’re done, we’re free. YOU ARE FREE. You get to live the life you truly deserve and I’m okay with Tater Haught being your ride or die for it. I told you she’d say yes. Clearly chicks do dig scars. Cheers to the couple that makes the Notebook look bleak. I’ll be waiting for those noise cancelling headphones….”

They drank, they rejoiced. The wedding went on without a hiccup.  
God was Wynonna relieved.  
As the couple made their way out after the party, Wynonna couldn’t help but say it again  
“God she looks so happy. God THEY look so happy.”

She didn’t think anyone was close enough to hear it, especially the couple but she was wrong.  
They heard it.  
They stopped and came back to Wynonna.  
“We are happy, and you deserve to be happy to Wynonna.”  
The three of them embraced and in that moment Wynonna felt peace. She felt happy.  
A feeling that was foreign to her but in that moment. It felt right.


End file.
